


Cherry

by AlannaBlack, noxxx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Starker, Underage Sex, Virgin Peter Parker, firsttime, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Los dos quieren, pero no saben cómo decirlo. Tal vez las cerezas puedan ayudar un poco.





	Cherry

Tony miraba divertido la manera en la que Peter hacía sus anotaciones en esa libreta mientras succionaba su paleta. El joven no se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que Tony había posado sus ojos oscuros sobre ese par de labios que se contraían inconscientemente para apretar aquel dulce de forma… interesante. En algún momento Peter desocupó una de sus manos y sacó la paleta. Una gotita de saliva roja cayó de su boca y manchó la hoja blanca en la que estaba trabajando.

—Diablos —murmuró el chico.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiarlo? —dijo Tony sin dejar de ver al chico.

—No, ya lo tengo —dijo Peter mientras limpiaba aquel pequeño desastre con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo.

Tony sonrió.

—Si yo fuera tú, dejaría de comer en horas de trabajo.

—Lo siento, señor Stark —se disculpó Peter mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el palito de aquel dulce.

—Y menos —dijo Tony quitándole el dulce de la mano—, de la forma en la que lo haces.

Peter se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel comentario. Volteó para mirar a Tony, que llevaba la paleta que le había quitado, a sus propios labios y le daba una lamida. Le sonrió de lado.

—Mmm, cereza…

Peter sintió que se ponía del mismo color de aquel dulce. Se quedó como hipnotizado al ver la forma en la que Tony paseaba su lengua sobre aquel dulce redondeado y comenzaba a lamerlo despacio, tomándose su tiempo sin romper el contacto visual, aun cuando había comenzado a succionar de forma sugerente la paleta. Peter sintió que no podía resistirlo más y que algo debajo de su pantalón y cerca de su entrepierna comenzaba a inquietarse, en especial al notar el brillo hambriento en los ojos del hombre.

—¿M-me disculpa un momento? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie mirando hacia el sur de su anatomía esperando no encontrar alguna protuberancia delatora.

Un “pop” lo hizo brincar. Tony acababa de sacar la paleta de su boca.

—Toma todo el tiempo que quieras, por cierto ¿le avisaste a May que te quedas a dormir?

Peter exhaló visiblemente nervioso

—S-sí – asintió tímidamente - Dijo que no había problema.

—Bien. Ve a donde tengas que ir – le indicó Tony haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Peter se dio la vuelta mientras se daba cuenta de que aquel hormigueo se estaba volviendo más y más notorio entre sus piernas. Salió casi corriendo del laboratorio y fue a la habitación que Tony le había preparado para que pasara la noche.

Cuando llegó ahí en la tarde, la idea le parecía fascinante, casi prohibida y aunque había soñado con eso miles de veces, ahora se sentía ligeramente aterrado. ¿En qué momento el invencible y casi intratable señor Stark, le había quitado la paleta para lamerla de esa forma? Se suponía que era su idea, era su plan: ganarse la confianza de Tony, acercarse, hacer tiempo para empezar a seducirlo y después, empezar a cerrar el camino hasta acorralarlo y por fin reclamarlo.

“Playboy… es un maldito playboy, ¿cómo pudiste pasar ese detalle por alto?”, se cuestionó mientras se encerraba en aquella amplia habitación, pensando en una forma de apaciguar su excitación sin tener que hacer lo que era obvio en esos casos. Pero la idea de encerrarse en el baño a “descargarse” también se le hacía demasiado tentadora.

**

—¿La cena está bien?

Aquella voz grave lo trajo de vuelta.

—S-sí, gracias.

—Qué bueno que te guste. Quiero que te sientas cómodo – Tony le sonrió amablemente - Por cierto, ¿quieres beber algo?

Peter bajó los cubiertos mientras veía que Tony lo miraba con aire expectante.

—Oh… ¿agua? —preguntó sin estar seguro de lo que decía.

El millonario sonrió mientras descansaba su mentón sobre una de sus manos.

—Había pensado en invitarte otra cosa. No sé, algo más fuerte – y le guiñó un ojo.

El chico bajó la mirada apenado.

—¿C-cómo qué? —preguntó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—¿Has probado el Kirsch antes?

Peter negó con la cabeza mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con la ensalada en su plato.

—N-no. No sé qué es eso.

Tony se levantó mientras traía una botella alargada y un par de copas.

—Es licor de cereza. Me lo mandaron de Alemania. ¿Quieres probar un poco?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Nunca he bebido nada con alcohol. May me mataría si se entera.

—Pero tú no le vas a decir y yo tampoco, ¿o sí? – le dijo en un tono cómplice.

—N-no, mejor otro día. Gracias igualmente.

Tony se encogió de un hombro y destapó la botella para servirse un poco. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía aquella bebida y sonrió, volviendo a colocarse de pie para encaminarse a la cocina.

—Bueno, será después. ¿Una soda?

—Me-mejor. Muchas gracias—respondió Peter sumamente avergonzado. Se volvió a sentir como un niño pequeño.

Apretó los puños sabiendo que no tenía caso fingir seguir sintiendo apetito. Desde que había llegado a la torre para trabajar con su mentor, había estado buscando la manera de acercársele, de decirle al fin lo que llevaba tiempo sintiendo y que en un súbito impulso matutino, se había decidido en confesar y en llevar al límite ese mismo día. Todo parecía tan fácil. Su plan era simple: usaría aquella sudadera rosa, los jeans color azul pastel que May le había regalado por su cumpleaños y aquella playera blanca de algodón, bastante apretada. Fingiría chupar aquella paleta que alevosamente pasó a comprar a la tienda y la lamería con tal entusiasmo, que a propósito dejaría caer la saliva para ensuciarse primero la sudadera. Sabía que con unos segundos de diferencia, repetiría la misma operación hasta manchar su playera y justificando su torpeza, se la quitaría frente a Tony.

Estaba consciente de estar en buena forma física, y sabía que si eso no provocaba los apetitos de Tony, al menos haría que el cuarentón lo mirara y se aprestara a buscarle algo con que cubrirse. Eso llevaría a la segunda parte del plan. Cuando Tony (hipotéticamente) le ofreciera algo con que cubrirse, Peter aprovecharía para seguirlo a su habitación y mientras el millonario buscara algo qué darle, el chico lo lanzaría contra la cama o el closet o el suelo o contra lo que fuera, para dejar que el deseo aflorara y en cuestión de segundos tendría al mayor besándolo y acariciándolo, tal y como Peter imaginaba religiosamente cada noche antes de dormir en sus oscuras fantasías.

El chico estaba seguro de que el mayor lo miraría con lujuria, con deseo pero al mismo tiempo, con delicadeza lo besaría y acariciaría. Le pediría permiso y Peter terminaría entregándose de buena gana a eso que le obsesionaba hacer desde que descubrió que se sentía morbosamente atraído por ese hombre que era el sueño húmedo de muchas personas en el mundo. Esa era la tercera y última fase de su muy elaborado y memorizado plan, pero no. El temor no se iba. Sus intentos de querer ser el cazador estaban terminando en su propia cacería aun antes de haber empezado.

—Toma.

Aquella voz lo hizo brincar asustado. Miró la brillante lata cuyo color que oscilaba entre lo púrpura y lo rosado. Y notó una cereza impresa en el envase.

—¿Coca -Cola sabor… cereza?

—¿No las vende el señor Delmar? —preguntó Tony.

—Nunca la había visto.

—Toda tuya, tengo más. Las compré solo para ti —dijo Tony mientras Peter se apresuraba a abrir aquella lata.

El chico dio un sorbo y el gusto efervescente en la lengua lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Tenía un sabor algo mentolado y dulzón.

—Pero mi oferta con el licor sigue vigente, en caso de que eso no te guste – le ofreció moviendo su copa y haciendo bailar a la bebida dentro del cristal.

Peter se atrevió a hacer contacto visual con el millonario. Lo enloquecía aquel aire seductor que su rostro maduro parecía tener siempre, aun en situaciones que no lo ameritaban.

—Gracias, esto está bien — respondió Peter tratando de no sucumbir ante el hechizo de esos ojos oscuros.

—Si no hay otra cosa, puedes irte adelantando al laboratorio. Ya te alcanzo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte cuando terminemos.

Peter tomó la lata y sin importarle los modales que May le había enseñado, se levantó de la mesa sin recoger su plato. Debía mantenerse enfocado, al menos en aquello a lo que realmente había ido: pedir ayuda a su mentor para un trabajo final de la escuela, ese que si era tan deslumbrante como había imaginado, podía traer cosas buenas para su futuro. Debía desechar esa idea que lo estaba haciendo dudar de todo, hasta de la forma en la que Tony se estaba comportando.

Cuando entró al taller, siguió trabajando en aquel boceto. Por un momento olvidó su plan inicial y se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo de ver a Tony Stark como su objeto de deseo y fantasías adolescentes. Tal vez aquel gesto en el que el hombre le había arrebatado la paleta, simplemente había sido un impulso. Peter sabía que Tony era así: despreocupado, que actuaba movido por sus propias razones y que si quería tomar algo, simplemente lo hacía y no necesariamente debía existir un motivo superior a todo eso. Tony podía hacer eso y más, sin que ello significara otra cosa. Mordisqueó el lápiz mientras pensaba, con las mejillas en fuego, cómo sería hacer el amor con Tony, o más bien, que éste le hiciera el amor.

¿Sería romántico y considerado, por tratarse de su primera vez? ¿Sería apasionado? ¿Se sentiría bien? ¿Dolería? ¿Le gustaría a él? De eso se encontraba casi seguro pero ¿Y al señor Stark? Porque independientemente de la sensación, a él le encantaría saber que ese genio, millonario y demás apelativos, fue quién se quedó con su virginidad (claro, en el supuesto de que sucediera). 

“Siempre deseando cosas imposibles, Parker” se reprochó a si mismo mientras suspiraba y se quedaba mirando a la nada. No podía seguir evitando ese deseo, esa ansia que se acrecentaba con solo pensarlo. Si bien al inicio Stark parecía haberle estado dando la vuelta, no entendía por qué de repente parecía tener toda su atención centrada en él, en Peter.

“Ay, es obvio. Dile que tienes una idea que puede servir para su compañía y si él cree que eso le va a dejar mucho dinero, obviamente va a ser amable contigo. No te sientas tan especial, de seguro hace eso todo el tiempo”, se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de atenuar la futura decepción.

—¿Postre?

Otra vez lo sorprendía. Levantó la cabeza para mirar el plato que el millonario le extendía.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó solo por decir algo, y también por curiosidad.

—¿En serio en Queens no conocen las tartas de cereza? —preguntó Tony burlonamente mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Peter se sintió levemente avergonzado y emitió una risita nerviosa.

—N-no, es eso. Es que… ay, olvídelo. Estoy diciendo tonterías porque no he dormido bien y…

Tony se colocó detrás de él y Peter se estremeció al sentir las manos del cuarentón sobre sus hombros, empezando a masajearlo.

—¿Otra vez no estás descansando bien? Necesitas dormir para poder pensar con claridad ¿Cómo es posible que un chico como tú tenga los hombros tan tensos? Te lo creo si tuvieras cuarenta, ¿pero a tus quince? Relájate un poco, Peter- le dijo de forma algo coqueta, pero el joven se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para notarlo.

Peter no pudo evitar morderse el labio al sentir el torso de Tony justo detrás de su espalda. Aquellas manos sobaban con firmeza la tensión que llevaba días atosigándolo, sus fuertes pulgares hacían círculos sobre sus hombros de forma experta. Ese toque firme y lento había empezado justo en sus hombros, rítmicamente para empezar a descender poco a poco sobre los bíceps aun cubiertos por esa sudadera que seguía inmaculada y luego entre sus omoplatos, volvió a subir para concentrar más sus masajes en el cuello de Peter y ahí fue cuando no pudo evitar suspirar mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

El aroma de la mermelada que rellenaba ese postre junto con las notas amaderadas del perfume de Tony, eran demasiado para él. Diversas sensaciones lo hacían perderse en el simple contacto de aquellas fuertes manos sobre él.

—¿Podemos continuar con tu tarea? Espero que eso haya ayudado un poco, pero si quieres, podemos seguir.

Aquella voz. No era la misma que Tony usaba siempre o al menos, Peter quería imaginarla distinta, grave, profunda, seductora. Sugerente. El chico volvió a suspirar sin poderlo evitar y maldijo internamente por la creciente excitación que comenzaba a hacerse presente en sus zonas bajas.

—A-así está bien. Gracias…

—Bueno —respondió aquel dando un apretón a los brazos del chico antes de soltarlos—. Sigamos.

Peter se sintió tremendamente excitado. Era demasiado. Como cuando bajas de la montaña rusa y todo tu cuerpo está temblando. Pero intentó alejar la emoción presente en su cuerpo de la manera que fuera, aunque aún le costaba algo cruzar las piernas. Carraspeó un poco y miró al hombre de forma tímida.

—¿Señor Stark?

—Dime.

Peter se acomodó sobre el banco cuando vio que el mayor quedaba justo frente a él. Aquella mesa que se interponía entre ambos era un gran estorbo y de haber querido, Peter solamente la hubiera empujado a un lado.

—Yo… ¿Qué hace?

Peter olvidó la pregunta que iba a formular inicialmente cuando vio que Tony tomaba una de las cerezas de la decoración de esa tarta y comenzaba a morderla sugerentemente. La forma tan magistral con la que su boca se movía lo hipnotizó y por poco Peter sintió desmayarse justo frente a él, cuando vio que el mayor sacaba la punta de la lengua y sobre ella reposaba el tallo de la cereza impecablemente anudado.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? – le ofreció con voz sugerente.

Peter se jaló el cuello de la sudadera. Un súbito calor lo recorrió en fracción de segundos.

—¿Y eso p-para qué es? ¿Por qué…?

Tony le extendió el moño formado con el tallo y Peter instintivamente lo tomó, fascinado.

—¿En serio no sabes?

Peter negó con la cabeza mientras admiraba aquel diminuto nudo hecho con la lengua.

—N-no.

Tony sonrió cínica y seductoramente.

—¿Quieres saber? Yo te lo puedo enseñar.

Peter comenzó a tartamudear pero antes de emitir alguna palabra coherente, saltó de su asiento y se encaminó rápidamente a la salida del laboratorio.

—M-Mejor mañana, señor Stark, gracias igualmente.

Iba pasando al lado del millonario cuando éste lo jaló con suavidad del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse.

—¿Ya te vas? Ni siquiera probaste tu tarta y mira que anoche aprendí a cocinar sólo para ti. Esos tutoriales de YouTube son muy útiles.

Peter pudo aspirar ese aroma adormecedor nuevamente. Cerezas y la fuerte fragancia de aquel. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

—Quien diría que en internet se puede encontrar todo tipo de cosas, y no solo de comida. Si sabes a lo que me refiero – el mayor le dedicó una sonrisita que hizo a Peter ponerse rojo en cuestión de segundos.

—No quiero ser maleducado, pero estoy muy cansado. Perdón por hacerle perder el tiempo. M-mejor me voy a mi casa.

Antes que pudiera volver a alejarse, Tony lo jaló hacia su cuerpo y quedó de frente al chico. Se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos cafés cuyo desconcierto solamente acentuaba ese aire dulce e inocente. Tan adorable como siempre

—¿Seguro? ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas en la habitación que preparé para ti? Mañana podemos levantarnos temprano y terminar el proyecto antes del atardecer.

Peter no pudo evitar jadear cuando sintió que el brazo de Tony rodeaba su cintura con cuidado y lo acercaba peligrosamente más a su cuerpo. Nunca hubiera pensado llegar tan lejos. Podía sentir el aliento tibio de aquel, cerca de su rostro y el ligero aroma del licor de cerezas que había rechazado justo frente a su boca.

—E-Está bien. Mañana será. Gracias, señor Stark.

Tony lo soltó lentamente y revolvió los cabellos del chico, para luego darle una rápida caricia sobre la mejilla.

—Descansa, Pete. Que tengas dulces sueños, dulces como estas cerezas.

Peter se dio la vuelta lentamente y alcanzó a ver de reojo que el millonario tomaba un poco de espesa mermelada roja de su tarta y se la llevaba a la boca para probarla. Sabía que algo no andaba bien pero se moría de ganas por saber qué podría suceder. Caminó aturdido hacia la habitación a la que se había ido a refugiar horas antes, pero notó que algo había cambiado. No recordaba haber visto aquellas sábanas de seda rosa tenidas en la enorme cama ni aquel ramillete de cerezas justo en medio del lecho en el que iba a descansar. También pudo percibir el aroma suave y dulzón de un par de velas colocadas cerca de la entrada a lo que suponía, era el cuarto de baño. La luz tenue había pasado desapercibida horas atrás.

“¿Qué…”

Peter sintió que la sangre corría enloquecida por todo su cuerpo y sin saber qué más hacer, se acercó a cerrar la puerta. Se recargó contra ella, temiendo no por lo que esa decoración insinuaba, sino que en su distracción, no se había dado cuenta de que Tony también parecía tener planes con él. De repente algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Las cerezas.

Sacó su teléfono y como siempre hacía, abrió el buscador para encontrar las respuestas a ese simbolismo que era más que obvio. Lo que encontró en esa apresurada investigación, solamente lo hizo confirmar lo que en la mañana, sus impulsos le habían dictado. Aquella información le remitía a entender de alguna forma el significado oculto que esa fruta tan diminuta poseía.

Él solamente había comprado la paleta por la fálica forma que tenía para utilizarla al querer tentar a Tony, pero que aquel casi le hubiera leído la mente y se hubiera preparado aun antes de su llegada usando la misma fruta, lo enloqueció.

—¡AH! — gritó algo afeminadamente cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar y vio que era Tony el que le llamaba. No podía fingir demencia y seguir dejando que el teléfono timbrara, porque era ridículo no contestar y más inverosímil el hecho de que Tony no se acercara a tocar la puerta considerando lo cerca que estaban. Esperó hasta que ese intento de llamada se cortó y antes de que pudiera pensar en una excusa creíble, la pantalla se volvió a iluminar. Sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele y que sus rodillas iban a doblarse para dejarlo caer, pero contuvo la respiración.

“Ay, no. ¿Es en serio?”, pensó aturdido sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

El temor y la incertidumbre se vieron desplazados por la calcinante curiosidad de saber que Tony estaba tratando de seducirlo y eso le parecía fascinante, ya no tanto aterrador. Él quería tener el poder de decir que se había salido con la suya y había convencido al mayor con su sutileza, pero el otro finalmente le estaba enseñando quién mandaba y que no necesitaba imponerse, aunque de alguna forma realmente lo estaba haciendo.

“Claro, seduce a Tony Stark. Será fácil y divertido. ¡Cómo no! ¡Eres un idiota, Peter!”, se reprendió a sí mismo. Un intento más de llamada y luego, la música empezó a sonar. Peter se despegó de la puerta y se giró, poniendo su mano sobre la perilla.

Era ahora o nunca.

Tragó saliva y abrió lentamente la puerta. Tony estaba frente a él, con un par de copas en la mano y la botella de licor en la otra.

—Señor Stark, yo…

El mayor sonrió sin dejar de verlo fijamente.

—Bueno. Este es el momento en el que decides si me dejas invitarte licor de cereza o vino tinto.

Peter jadeó cuando Tony se acercó a él, por lo que lo imitó. Pero murió un poco cuando el mayor se acercó a susurrar a su oído.

—O también es momento para que me permitas mostrarte para qué sirve anudar el tallo de una cereza, claro, rompiéndola primero para probar que tan dulce es.

Peter emitió un gemido ahogado y sin dudarlo, se colgó a su cuello. No le importó que el cuarentón dejara caer lo que llevaba para poder cargarlo con delicadez.

**

Tony sonrió ante la visión que tenía justo frente a sí. Aquel chico retorciéndose de placer sobre aquellas sabanas de seda que había escogido cuidadosamente era lo mejor que podía tener en la vida. Desde un inicio se dio cuenta de la manera en la que Peter lo miraba casi a escondidas y aunque le parecía adorable, un día ya no pudo dejar de verlo ni de pensar en él de una forma diferente. No podía dejar de imaginarlo para él, lo quería, anhelaba pasar la noche con él y hacerlo suyo. Hacerlo gemir su nombre una y otra vez hasta el amanecer. Sabía que Peter lo admiraba pero darse cuenta de que ese sentimiento estaba dando paso a algo más, lo hizo tener que aceptar que la tentación siempre tomaba diferentes formas y él no iba a desperdiciar semejante oportunidad de sucumbir ante ella, y deleitarse con lo que se le ofrecía.

La tentación ahora estaba encarnada en aquel chico de piel suave, cabellos castaños y una mirada que rayaba en la seducción sin proponérselo. Cuando besó aquellos labios rosados y delgados, sintió que por primera vez probaba lo más dulce que el mundo tuviera para ofrecerle. La torpeza, la ansiedad, la lujuria despertando poco a poco. La avidez de la inexperiencia queriendo aprenderlo todo de un solo tajo. Y quien más que él para enseñarle todo lo que no debería saber.

Sus jadeos, su respiración entrecortada y la devoción con la que se aferraba a su espalda clavando las uñas, eran el mejor afrodisíaco. Tal vez si desde un inicio le hubiera dicho que le gustaba al grado de trastornarlo y lo que se moría por hacerle, hubiera asustado a Peter o se hubiera ganado una paliza (porque el chico era mucho más fuerte que él), pero al ver que el joven lo seguía con la mirada, que se acercaba más de la cuenta y que su lenguaje corporal lo traicionaba, supo que tenía el camino libre. Se dio cuenta de que era algo que ambos deseaban, pero que no sabían cómo decir. Así que simplemente dejarían que sus cuerpos hablaran por sí solos.

La sutileza nunca había sido su fuerte, pero con tal de tener a Peter a su lado, haría un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse y no portarse como el casanova egoísta que había sido hasta el momento de conocerlo. Había algo en el chico que no solo le despertaba el deseo de poseerlo, de disfrutar sus besos y sus caricias. Tony sentía que había algo más, que necesitaba tenerlo todo solamente para sí, para su deleite y para descubrirlo poco a poco. Quería poner el mundo a sus pies y aunque de momento el deseo de la carne era superior a cualquier otra cosa, también subyacía la necesidad de tener a Peter a su lado para saber qué era eso que lo maravillaba tanto a él, a Tony, un hombre de mundo que podía tener casi todo lo que él deseara.

Peter merecía algo mejor que un despliegue furioso de acometidas y caricias obscenas. Era pura miel lo que tenía ante sí y deseaba saborearla de poco en poco. Consumirlo como una droga, saborearlo en su lengua. Quería deleitarse con ese banquete que tenía solamente para él. Quería poder recordar cada suspiro, cada caricia torpe, cada beso, quería sentirlo todo. Tal vez no había sido muy claro con aquella referencia que un chico de la edad de Peter podía ignorar o no entender, pero sabía que era muy listo y que no estaría ajeno a ese despliegue de cerezas y menos, con la obviedad en el arreglo de esa alcoba.

La piel suave, blanca, aterciopelada. Y los muslos delgados y tersos, ansiosos. Oh, pero en ese momento los pezones rosados y sensibles se le hicieron demasiado tentadores. Y no pudo frenar su deseo de probarlos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó luego de darle una rápida lamida a uno de ellos, mientras pellizcaba el otro con delicadeza.

Un gemido fue toda la respuesta. Tony siguió haciendo círculos con su lengua alrededor de uno, para repetir el mismo proceso con el otro. Por lo visto era una zona sensible, ya que el chico emitió varios gemiditos mientras el hombre lo besaba en aquella zona con lujuria creciente. Tony subió besando el cuello delicado de Peter mientras con sus manos seguía acariciando las costillas y cadera del joven. Aun no hacía lo que su cuerpo le exigía consumar, porque estaba encantado sintiendo el temblor de Peter bajo su cuerpo. Estaba extasiado sintiendo como el joven empezaba a pegarse ansiosamente contra él, frotando con desesperación su suave vientre contra el suyo, ese que ya ansiaba entregarse al ímpetu y demanda de sus deseos. Tony estaba tremendamente excitado, como nunca en su vida se había sentido y se sorprendió de su propia reacción, de poder contener su propia ansiedad. Era redescubrir el mundo con aquel que apenas va a maravillarse por primera vez ante algo desconocido pero anhelado hace tiempo.

Siguió mordisqueando suavemente el cuello del chico para luego depositar un suave beso en su mejilla y finalmente regresar a su boca. Se deleitó lamiendo esos labios ahora enrojecidos e hinchados por todos los besos que le había dado. Siguió probando el dulce sabor de una boca que demandaba de todas sus atenciones de forma ansiosa. Siguió sucumbiendo ante el suave tacto del chico, ante la sensación de esos delgados dedos aferrándose a su piel con leve nerviosismo pero de todas formas confiando en él.

Tony se acostó sobre su espalda y le indicó al chico que se subiera. Lo tomó de las caderas y aunque aun no estaba dentro suyo, le parecía excitante sentir el peso de ese cuerpo balancease sobre el suyo, ver la expresión de placer de Peter al restregar su erección sobre el mayor y morderse el labio inferior. Tratando de contener las ganas de frotarse sin escrúpulos y provocarse satisfacción.

A Tony le brillaban los ojos mientras se deleitaba con esa vista, ver la piel húmeda y enrojecida del glande del chico tallarse contra su vientre era un espectáculo tan infame como adictivo.

—¿Así esta bien, Peter? – Murmuró en voz baja, subiendo y bajando las manos por los muslos del chico— ¿Quieres seguir?

—Sí…— La voz entrecortada del muchacho sonaba dulce hasta en un momento así.

Y Peter, como para confirmárselo, bajó su torso para besar al hombre de forma hambrienta. Y este lo recibió sin problemas.

—Bien… muy bien…

Tony lo sujetó con más firmeza de las caderas cuando volvió a subir. No podía dejar de ver el rostro enrojecido y la frente perlada de sudor del chico. Sintió que Peter arreciaba ese simulado vaivén con movimientos lentos y lo paró ahí mismo.

—Tranquilo… tranquilo… Tenemos tiempo…

—…lo siento, señor Stark…

Tony sonrió. Le parecía morboso que aun en una situación así, el chico le siguiera diciendo señor. Pero él no iba a cambiar eso. Lo excitaba en cierto punto, toda la situación de estar con un joven tan hermoso y encima virgen era algo más allá de todo lo que pudiese desear.

—Bien, Peter… ¿Listo?

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y asintió sin dejar de moverse. Sus pecaminosos “ah” simplemente hacían que Tony quisiera irrumpir salvajemente dentro de ese cuerpo aun puro, pero debía seguir siendo paciente y considerado. Le dio un golpe suave a una de las caderas del chico para indicarle que se detuviera y que se colocara en la misma posición en la que habían comenzado. Peter debajo, tendido sobre su espalda y Tony encima de él. El chico abrió obscenamente las piernas para que el hombre tuviera espacio y quedar entre ellas.

Miró al chico una vez más. El sudor en su cuerpo y la forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, le encantaban. Nunca había estado con alguien virgen. Se aprestó a besarlo con delicadeza, a bajar una de sus manos para acariciar aquella suave y delicada erección, a apretarla con firmeza y a seguir preparando aquella área a la que le había dado mucha atención desde el inicio. Confiaba que el juego previo hubiera sido suficiente, que Peter estuviera tan excitado como él y que la sensación siguiera siendo placentera para ambos. Y para que la intrusión inicial no fuera tan incómoda para el chico (y como media excusa para llevar a cabo una idea suya) tomó con cuidado una pierna de Peter y comenzó a besar el lado interior de su musculo con cuidado hasta llegar al área erecta en cuestión.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te mostré que podía hacer con el tallo de la cereza? ¿Que me preguntaste para que servía? Bueno… estás por verlo en práctica.

No pudo evitar lamer una gota de líquido preseminal que escurría por aquella suave cabeza enrojecida y húmeda, haciendo a Peter sisear. Su lengua comenzó a subir y bajar sin consideraciones, trazando invisibles pero mojadas marcas por toda su piel, como si quisiera enredarse alrededor de esa hermosa y rígida longitud. Siguió alternando con lamidas lentas, delicadas y algunas más ansiosas sobre la suave piel del frenillo del chico. Pasó su lengua sobre aquella punta que se le antojaba deliciosa y se regodeó lamiendo, besando y succionando a su antojo. Tuvo que sostener las caderas de Peter con ambas manos ya que el chico se encontraba algo inquieto cuando por fin lo tuvo entre sus labios y comenzó a succionar levemente, apretando el roce de sus labios, para él mismo deleitarse con la piel del joven. Le enterneció como Peter tomó sus cabellos debido a tanta excitación, sabía que al chico nunca nadie lo había probado allí y él era el primero en darse el gusto.

—¡Ah! S-señor Stark… pare, p-por favor. O me voy a… a… —gimoteó.

Pero Tony comprendió, no quería que esto terminara antes de siquiera haber empezado. Dio una última lamida para poder estirarse y alcanzar aquella pequeña botella de color rojo, la que había elegido especialmente para ese momento. La sensación del lubricante sobre su piel erecta lo hizo estremecer y más cuando sintió que estaba cada vez más cerca de tomar aquello que tanto anhelaba.

—Ya… estoy listo… —suplicó el chico – Yo… quiero…

Tony lo miró una última vez. Aquellos ojos brillantes, suplicantes lo estaban enloqueciendo. Guio su mano sosteniendo su erección para poder acomodarse en el pequeño espacio entre las nalgas del joven y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir aquella parte suave ir cediendo ante la rigidez de su longitud y casi al mismo tiempo, sentir al chico asirse con fuerza de su espalda. El jadeo de Peter le indicó que aunque la sensación lo estaba incomodando, deseaba seguir.

—Despacio, por favor, señor… —suplicó el joven mientras bajaba la mirada — E-Es mi primera vez.

—Sí, amor… Voy a ser gentil ¿sí? —respondió Tony sintiendo que perdía los estribos cuando el muchacho le recordó que nunca antes había hecho algo como esto.

Tony fue introduciéndose lentamente, con cuidado y cuando sintió la calidez de esa estrecha zona, empezó a moverse con delicadeza, empezó a sucumbir ante la sensación que le daba el sentir su miembro apresado por aquella zona tan delicada y hasta hacía unos instantes, inmaculada. Los gemidos de Peter iban al ritmo del suave vaivén. Su respiración entrecortada y la forma tan sumisa en la que se le estaba entregando, lo hizo poner mayor vigor en su faena. Quiso ir despacio, con calma, saborear el momento, pero la desesperación en los balbuceos del joven solamente hizo que acelerara un poco el ritmo de sus acometidas.

—Me encantas, Peter… —susurró con voz áspera.

—Ah… ah… ah…

Un gemido por cada estocada. Tony imprimió mayor fuerza en sus movimientos, le excitaba sobremanera escuchar los jadeos de Peter tratando de aguantar el desborde de placer que dominaba su cuerpo en aquellos instantes junto al mayor. La sensación pegajosa y húmeda, casi líquida del sudor y el lubricante de cerezas aumentó su excitación. Era maravilloso saber que era el primero de Peter, que era él quien estaba quedándose con lo más íntimo del chico y que éste también lo había deseado, que también se estaba entregando porque lo quería. La frente perlada de sudor del chico y sus mejillas ruborizadas solamente acentuaban su lujuria.

—Señor Stark… ah… señor….

Tony lamió los labios del chico.

—¿Te gusta, Peter? Si es así, dímelo por favor —preguntó con voz aterciopelada y sintiendo que ya no podía contenerse.

—Sí… sí… me… gusta… - Peter sonrió un poco mirándolo a los ojos — Me gusta mucho…

Tony miró complacido como Peter echaba la cabeza hacia atrás debido a una estocada más profunda que las anteriores, y aprovechó para besar aquel cuello expuesto. Hizo lo mismo sobre los labios de Peter, esa boca entreabierta lo seguía invitando a tomarlo por completo, a hacerle lo que quisiera. Introdujo su lengua de forma experta y sintió que una descarga lo recorría al sentir la lengua suave y ávida de Peter seguirle el juego de forma algo más inexperta. Ese toque que parecía obsceno, era realmente la muestra del deseo que ambos sentían. Aun encima de él, se las ingenió para poder acariciar al joven y adueñarse también de su suave miembro. Empezó tocándolo con delicadeza, de arriba abajo y prestando atención a las reacciones del chico.

—Tócate… tócate para mí…

Peter gimió por lo bajo mientras llevaba una de sus manos para seguir haciendo lo que Tony inició, este posó su mano sobre la de Peter y le enseñó a hacerlo de forma pausada, lenta, para poder prolongar un poco más el placer.

—Así Peter, sí… así está perfecto. Como tú. No tienes idea de lo hermoso que te ves ahora, solo para mí – le susurró Tony besando su cuello lentamente.

Peter apretaba su erección con firmeza, con ímpetu y que sus delicados dedos subían y bajaban sobre su propia piel. Sus jadeos aumentaron en intensidad, y el mayor volvió a verlo, no quería perderse ni en segundo de aquel rostro angelical dominado por el placer de estar a un paso del clímax. Ver el ceño fruncido del chico mezclando algo de dolor con placer y cómo su polla entraba y salía con facilidad del delicado cuerpo de Peter solo acercaban a Tony más y más la gloria.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah, señor Stark…! ¡Señor…! ¡Aaahhh!

Tony sonrió al ver los delicados hilos de semen cubrir el vientre el chico y casi de inmediato, sintió que el éxtasis lo envolvía. Sus músculos se tensaron y jadeó pesadamente mientras se vaciaba en el interior de Peter, cuyo cuerpo también había sufrido los estragos del placer.

Tony se retiró con cuidado, lentamente y se costó al lado de Peter para abrazarlo y tomarlo de la cabeza delicadamente para besarlo con toda la ternura de la que era capaz. Las mejillas enrojecidas y cálidas del chico rozaron su piel. Lo besó con calma, saboreando el instante y completamente convencido de que ya no podría, aunque quisiera, separarse de Peter.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tony tratando de recuperar el aliento y acariciando su brazo.

Peter asintió.

—Me gustas, Peter.

El chico le buscó la boca y le dio un beso tierno, cargado de cierta timidez. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y agachó un poco la vista.

—Y usted a mí… me gusta mucho desde que lo conocí.

Tony miró el rostro cansado del joven y con el pulgar bajo su mentón le hizo levantar la mirada nuevamente.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Ni siquiera sabía si te gustaban o no las cerezas. Me arriesgué demasiado —respondió juguetonamente sintiendo que el sueño comenzaba a abrazarlo.

—Tenía miedo de que me rechazara, de que le dijera que no a un simple mocoso como yo… Por eso…

Tony le besó la frente y Peter se rio un poco, abrazando más a Tony.

—¿Quieres seguir haciendo tareas conmigo? Porque yo quiero ayudarte cuantas veces sea necesario – le ofreció quitando un mechón de la frente del joven con cuidado y delineando su rostro con dos dedos.

—Sí, señor Stark…

Tony lo besó suavemente. Los párpados del joven se estaban cerrando al igual que los suyos.

—Bueno, siendo así, creo que debemos poner algunas reglas. La primera es que dejes de decirme señor… me hace sentir viejo – Peter rio levemente al escucharlo - Me conformo con que empieces a decirme Tony, o amor – le guiñó un ojo – O como tú quieras, pero considera “amor “en especial ¿Si?

Peter asintió y sonrió, mientras que Tony lo abrazaba con fuerza, como queriendo fundirse con él.

—Oh, antes que me olvide – Tony extendió un brazo hacia la mesita de luz y tomó una cereza que se había perdido del ramo y Peter enarcó una ceja con leve curiosidad – ¿Me harías el honor Peter Benjamín Parker, de romper esta cereza juntos? No me gustaría desperdiciarla.

Peter aceptó y Tony puso la cereza entre los labios de Peter, para luego morderla y darle un beso. Una gota de jugo cayó por la barbilla de su ahora amante mientras saboreaba el dulce de aquella boca.

Lo limpio delicadamente con el pulgar y Peter se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es la segunda vez que rompe una cereza hoy ¿sabe?

—Pero la primera siempre es la mejor, amor – le respondió el mayor antes de comenzar a besar su cuello con parsimonia.

Pronto Tony se hallaba profundamente dormido, Peter acarició su rostro mientras lo admiraba en aquel estado de paz. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada ni nadie los separara. No, cuando el mayor podía ser el poseedor absoluto de toda esa dulzura y delicadeza que sobrepasaba la de las cerezas.

Finalmente Peter acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tony y lo utilizó como almohada, siguiéndole en el bello arte de soñar.


End file.
